Kontras
by Authorjelek
Summary: Kontras. Ketika kau melihat aura mereka yang mencerminkan warna rambut masing-masing pun, yang akan kausimpulkan adalah kontras. Tapi, pernahkah kaumendengar kata-kata 'Perbedaan itu diciptakan untuk melengkapi sesama lain? Setidaknya, itulah alasan takdir mempertemukan mereka. /D18


**Kontras**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! dan seluruh karakternya © Amano Akira

**Rating **T

.

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah romansa gagal karangan **Authorjelek**.

.

_Kontras. Ketika kau melihat aura mereka yang mencerminkan warna rambut masing-masing pun, yang akan kausimpulkan adalah kontras. Tapi, pernahkah kaumendengar kata-kata 'Perbedaan itu diciptakan untuk melengkapi sesama lain'? Setidaknya, itulah alasan takdir mempertemukan mereka._

_._

Didedikasikan untuk **D18 Day** (tapi telat banget) serta para penyukanya!

_._

**HATI-HATI!**Cerita ini bisa dibilang **no plot—labil; **kadang-kadang memfokuskan ke segi perasaan Hibari dan kadang sebagai orang ketiga yang mendukung _pair _ini dari jauh di sana, _canon _gagal, typo palingan ada, dll.

.

—_**Satunya tersenyum lebar, satunya terdiam dengan aura mencekam mengitarinya.**_

Pertemuan pertama mereka pun sudah mencerminkan kata kontras. Di hari di mana matahari bersinar terik, membuat suhu di atap terasa cukup tinggi—hangat tepatnya—dan awan serta rekan-rekannya menjadi saksi bisu tanggal yang segera menjadi hari khusus yang keesokan—tahun depan akan dirayakan dengan cara bertarung.

Ketika bola _hazel _itu bertemu pandang dengan yang _onyx _untuk pertama kalinya.

TLANG.

Tak perlu selang waktu yang lama, benturan suara metal dengan benda keras lain sudah terdengar. Tanda pertarungan (atau yang disebut Dino pelajaran) mereka sudah dimulai. Pihak lain (Kusakabe dan Romario misalnya) sudah mundur dari arena pertarungan, mencari tempat yang lebih aman lalu mengisi waktu dengan mencoba melakukan kegiatan lain seperti mengobrol.

Sayangnya, Kyoya Hibari yang dulu bukanlah lawan yang sesulit itu dilawan bagi Dino.

Baru sebentar saja mereka beradu senjata, tahu-tahu sekarang Hibari sudah terlilit cambuk Dino dengan kuatnya hingga tak bisa melepaskan diri. Alhasil senyum Dino makin melebar sedangkan dirinya semakin berada di _mood _buruknya.

Lagi-lagi terlihat begitu kontras.

Tapi seorang Hibari Kyoya takkan memikirkan kata kontras, bila sudah melihat lawan yang bisa membangkitkan gairah bertarungnya hingga dirinya berubah ganas layaknya hewan. Yang ia camkan di hati hanyalah keinginan kuat untuk meraih kemenangan.

Kemenangan dari Dino. Dan kemenangan dari hatinya yang sudah berdenyut ugal-ugalan karena melihat Dino.

.

—_**Mafia dan komite kedisiplinan.**_

Bagaimana pun juga kaumembacanya, pekerjaan mereka adalah hal yang kontras. Mafia, organisasi gelap yang bergabung kepada kategori kriminal. Komite kesidiplinan, seperti polisi dalam wilayah sekolah, dan bekerja untuk menangkap para pelaku kriminal di sekolah.

Satu lagi, hal yang begitu kontras dari Hibari dan Dino.

Bagaikan kontrasnya cahaya dan kegelapan, menyatu adalah kata yang mustahil. Yang bisa terjadi adalah _hanya_ saling tangkap-menangkap, saling jatuh-menjatuhkan agar satu sama lain merasa aman.

…Tetapi, sayangnya, hubungan mereka telah menembus apa yang dinamakan hukum alam. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengikuti garis normal—tapi belok _sedikit_.

Tangkap-menangkap… di dalam hati mereka sudah berbeda konteks. Menangkap satu sama lain lalu menempelkan lambang kepemilikan pada mereka. Berusaha agar satu sama lain bisa terjatuh ke dalam kata cinta—dan ditujukan untuk sesama lain pula.

Tanpa mereka sadari, yang mereka lakukan adalah untuk **sesama lain**.

Dan Hibari juga tidak pernah menyadari bahwa keinginannya untuk menjatuhkan—mengalahkan Dino itu sudah berbeda dari keinginan aslinya yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Sekalipun ia sadar, seumur hidup ia takkan pernah mengakuinya, selama ini ia ingin Dino jatuh kepadanya.

(…_Tetapi, bila kau dapat menelusuk sedalam mungkin ke hati Hibari, kau akan mendapati bahwa hati Hibari sudah menyiapkan diri untuk ditangkap sang Kuda.)_

.

—_**Timur dan Barat.**_

Sesekali Hibari juga dapat berpikir mengenai kontrasnya hidup; atau bagian dari hidupnya yang begitu kontras.

Matahari yang terbit dari ufuk timur lalu tenggelam di barat, misalnya.

Bukan, bukan berarti ia sedang memikirkan _matahari_ yang satu angkatan dengannya itu, atau dirinya sedang mengerjakan tugas IPA mengenai terbitnya matahari. Itu hal yang terlalu mudah untuk dipecahkan anak SMP—apalagi bila dijadikan pekerjaan rumah. Bahkan anak SD pun tahu semua itu disebabkan oleh rotasi bumi. Hibari juga seorang manusia yang bisa merenung pada saat _random _lalu mengisi otaknya oleh sesuatu yang tidak penting. Seperti cinta.

…uhum, tunggu. Cinta, ya?

Pikirkanlah sekali lagi, lalu kau akan sadar apa hubungan antara cinta dan terbitnya matahari. Ya—barat dan timur. Bukannya begitu kontras? Bila para guru bertanya apa lawan kata barat, mereka akan menjawab timur. Begitu juga kebalikannya. Lawan kata yang sempurna, eh?

Lagi-lagi, sebuah hal dari mereka terasa sangat kontras.

Dirinya dari Jepang, Asia Timur. Lalu Dino-_nya_ dari Italia, Eropa—sering disebut orang, Barat. Nyaris saja ujung hingga ujung dunia. Bayangkan saja, bila timur dan barat bersatu, namanya akhir dunia. Bukankah itu bisa saja berlaku bagi mereka berdua?

Bisakah kau membayangkan Hibari tersenyum kecut? Karena ini adalah hal yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Hibari hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang tak dapat memaksakan takdir. Cintanya bisa saja bagai matahari terbit; muncul di _timur_ lalu berlabuh di _barat. _Cinta yang berbalas hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan—hanya berarti tanda hari akhir pula.

Memang, ya. Tak ada takdir yang mencatat kontras itu bisa menyatu.

(…_Mungkin?_)

.

…_**Bisa. Kontras pun bisa menyatu.**_

Hibari yang membisu—lisan maupun fisik—di depan Dino. Dan Dino yang berdiri tegak dengan mata berkedip sesekali untuk menampakkan ekspresi bingung.

Lalu, sebuah tawa kecil teralun indah dari bibir sang Don Cavallone.

"Kyoya, aku tak menyangka kaubisa menanyakan hal yang begitu melankolis seperti itu," ucapnya, disusul kembali oleh tawanya. Sang _Skylark _masih saja menutup mulutnya di sana, dengan muka yang sedikit-sedikit bersemu. Ayolah, siapa sangka Hibari bisa bertanya seperti…

"Hey, _Haneuma_. Apakah seseorang perbedaan yang kontras bisa saling bercinta?"

…itu? Bahkan kuyakin kalian akan tertawa mendengarnya, Teman. Atau malah menjerit senang? Baiklah, apapun jawabannya kurasa itu cukup diabaikan saja.

"Kau mentertawakanku, _Haneuma_." Kesal, sepertinya. Tetapi bukan berarti Hibari mengeluarkan senjata untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kali ini, yang ia minta hanyalah kata. Sebuah jawaban yang dibentuk oleh sesuatu yang tidak memerlukan energi banyak untuk mengeluarkannya. Dan ia terus menunggu, menahan meter kesabarannya yang kian memuncak.

"Bisa."

Entah kenapa , wajah Hibari terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya mendengarnya.

"Err… kau tahu, Kyoya? Aku lumayan penasaran ada angin apa sampai kaubertanya seperti ini… tapi kau tak mungkiin menjawabnya, ya, ahahaha…"

Tunggu. Belum saatnya untuk lega, Hibari. Belum sampai pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya itu berhasil disampaikan.

"Bukti dulu."

Paling tidak, hingga Dino berhasil dibuat memutar bola mata seperti ini olehnya.

"…Urr… Lelaki dan Perempuan? Mereka diciptakan untuk bersatu?"

Bukan, bukan itu bukti yang diinginkan Hibari, Dino.

"Atau… Pintar dan bodoh? Dengan adanya orang pintar, yang bodoh bisa belajar balik dari mereka, bukan?"

Dan Dino mengacak rambutnya melihat sang lawan bicara seperti belum puas akan jawabannya.

"Ah, bagaimanapun juga Kyoya, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa hal yang berlawanan itu diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi?"

Tatapan yang terpusat pada Dino. Hibari mulai tertarik dengan jawabannya. Mungkin, ada benarnya juga ya. Mungkin perasaannya juga sama. Perasaannya yang terlihat bertolak belakang dengan Dino.

(Bibir Hibari membentuk kalimat 'aku menyukaimu, _Haneuma_.' tanpa suara apapun terdengar dari luar.)

"Perasaan kita juga kontras, kan, Kyoya?" Hibari terkejut, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Dino dengan senyum semiris itu. Dan kata-katanya terasa menusuknya. Iya, Hibari sadar perasaannya dengan Dino itu… kontras. Seperti bagian diri mereka yang lain.

Tetapi, kalau begitu untuk apa senyum miris itu ditunjukkan?

"Padahal aku menyukaimu, tapi kurasa kaumembenciku, ya."

Biarkan Hibari membisu alhasil terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Biarkan saraf simpatik membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, dan lebih cepat. Dan biarkan sum-sum tulang belakangnya memerintah untuk bergerak refleks menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Dino.

"Perasaan kita bukan hal yang kontras, _Haneuma_," ucapnya lalu membentuk sebuah senyuman. Paling tidak, ia tidak menyatakannya dengan kata-kata langsung namun dengan pesan tersirat. Pesan tersirat namun dapat membuat Dino mengganti senyuman miris itu denagn senyuman bahagianya. Dan air mata terharu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Suasana bisu menghiasi ruangan sang prefek, suasana yang mendukung untuk jari mereka yang bersilangan. Beberapa waktu selang tak merubah posisi mereka.

Kali ini, bukanlah hal yang kontras dari mereka. Namun, itu masih saling melengkapi. **Cinta mereka**.

.

**ENDS.**

.

A/N: …iya, hahaha. Ini fail. Endingnya, menjijikan, saya bilang. Betul-betul ala shojo manga gajadi gitu. Dipostnya telat pula. Udah, ya, maafkan saya…. plis. (Bukan author D18 orz. Rasanya hampa membuat cerita tanpa 69 atau 59 yang biasanya menjadi tokoh langganan saya buat nulis di sini…) Sekian, deh. Sedikit _omake _untuk kalian.

.

—_**Seorang murid yang sudah mendiami sekolah lama, melebihi waktunya dan seorang guru yang baru saja datang mengajar ke sekolahan.**_

Dekatnya hubungan mereka terkadang memicu perhatian murid lain, terutama yang mengaku fans dari seorang Dino-_sensei_ atau pengagum Hibari Kyoya sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan yang terkenal _killer_. Padahal yang orang-orang lihat dari mereka hanyalah dua pribadi yang kontras.

Guru dan murid. Guru baru, murid lama.

Kalau melihat kata biasanya, _biasanya_ guru dan murid yang tampak sebeda itu pasti tidak mengenal satu sama lain, atau lebih cocok disebut acuh. Dan lagipula, Dino Cavallone bukan guru Bahasa Inggris yang mengajar kelas 9. Tak ada alasan yang dapat membuat mereka saling mengenal, bukan?

Ah, bisa sih, kalau Dino itu melanggar tata tertib—_cough_?

(Hei, pernahkah kaudengar isu bahwa bagian yang selalu ditutupi koyo dan perban oleh Dino-_sensei_ itu adalah tato yang menjalar di amper setengah bagian penuh tubuhnya?)

Berbagai isu mulai timbul di kalangan para gadis pelajar di sekolah. Tapi, sayangnya, beberapa _fans_ Dino salah menanggapi informasi dan mendapatkan gosip yang pasti bisa menghebohkan seantero sekolah. Bukan, bukan masalah tato yang ada di tubuh Dino itu. Tapi isu 'ruang kedisiplinan yang sudah tidak disiplin lagi'. Kau penasaran apa maksudnya?

(…_Kautahu? Katanya, semenjak Dino-_sensei _mengajar di sini, sering terdengar erangan seorang lelaki yang menyerupai suara Hibari-_san _di ruang komite kedisiplinan. Dan kautahu isu tentang keakraban Dino-_sensei _dengan Hibari-_san_? Bahkan Dino-_sensei _memanggil Hibari-_san _dengan nama kecilnya, loh. Memang siapa lagi yang berani memanggil Hibari-_san _dengan nama kecil selain Dino-_sensei?)

Aku tahu kalian sudah berpikir 'wah, anak itu takkan selamat bila Hibari mendengar ucapannya!' di sana, Teman.

…

_(Padahal, fakta menyatakan semua erangan itu berasal dari Hibari yang mengamuk karena tidak pernah memenangkan pertarungannya dengan 'guru'nya itu.)_

.

**REAL ENDING?**

**.**

**RnR?**


End file.
